My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía
by DannaGR
Summary: Al derrotar a las dazzlings CHS fue tranquilo pero un dia llega una persona que no era tan mala pero al descubrir un poder se hace mala y Twilight va a CHS y hace un sacrificio para salvar a sus amigas.. luego las de CHS van a Ponyville a detener a la persona antes que sea tarde. Y es ahí cuando CHS y Ponyville se juntan.
1. Conociendo a una persona

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

Hola es mi primer Fanfic y pos habrá cosas raras como si fuese un episodio o pelicula pero bueno es algo corto pero bueno algo es algo

Twilight: No hay duda al respecto Spike definitivamente algo muy raro pasa en esa escuela…

*meses después*

Rarity: Como están amigas?

Sunset: Hey te hemos estado buscando..

Aj: Si niña ¿Dónde andabas?

Rainbow: Seguramente de compras

Fluttershy: Am… estabas de compras?

Rarity: ¿Qué? No…

Aj: Admitelo

Rarity: Bueno si!

Fluttershy: Niña buena (sonríe)

Pinkie: Hola chavas

Todas: Hola Pinkie!

Pinkie: ¿Qué creen?

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Pinkie: Vi a Twilight!

Todas: Pinkie!

Aj: Comiste otra vez azúcar?

Pinkie: No enserio la vi

Rainbow: Si Pinkie lo que digas

Pinkie: Vengan..

(todas salen)

Rainbow: Aquí no hay nada ya me voy

Pinkie: Pero… pero..

Sunset: Quizás te pegaste fuerte ayer

Pinkie: Pero… yo la vi

En el recreo…

Flash: Qué qué?

Sunset: Lo que oyes

Flash: ¿Dónde?

Todas: …..

Flash: Digo digo solo juego jaja…

Rarity: Aja si (le pegan con la puerta)

Rainbow: Rarity?

Rarity: Auch! Fíjate

¿?: Yo lo siento no vuelbe a pasar

Todos: …


	2. Twilight?

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

¿?: Yo lo siento no vuelbe a pasar

Todos: …

Sunset: Pero qué?

Pinkie: Les dije

Flash: Twilight?

Twilight: Cómo saben mi nombre?

Flash: Eres nuestra amiga da…

Twilight: De qué hablan? No los conozco

Rarity: Ay si tu las traes nos conoces!

Rainbow: Así es

Twilight: Claro… (se va dejando confundidos a todos)

Aj: Cómo rayos pasó esto?

Sunset: Ni idea…

Pinkie: Hasta tiene un perrito cuanto a que se llama Spike!?

Todos: PINKIE!

Pinkie: Qué?

Sunset: Eso es raro y si existe una Twilight en nuestro mundo?

Flash: Nuestro mundo?

Aj: A es cierto tu no lo sabes

Flash: Saber qué?

Aj: Luego te explicamos lo importante es saber que quiere si es una 2da. Twilight a lo mejor quizás sea mala

Pinkie: O quizás solo busque algo que no entiende como amigas quizás

Fluttershy: Yo no se oye Sunset mandale un mensaje a Twilight con el libro para ver qué sucede realmente

Rarity: Shy que buena idea!

Fluttershy: Ah… muchas gracias Rarity

Rainbow: Y qué esperas?

Sunset: Bueno (saca el libro y empieza a escribir)

Twilight…. Esta vez no te pido consejos queremos decirte que encontramos otra tú y otro Spike en nuestro mundo ven y confírmalo

Atte: Sunset Shimmer

Flash: No entiendo nada de nada

Rainbow: Tú nunca entiendes nada! (se ríe)

Flash: Al menos yo le digo a las personas la verdad!

Rarity: De qué hablas Flash?

Flash: Soarin le pregunto a Dash si lo quería y ella a pesar de que si lo ama le dijo que no!

Sunset: Y cuando fue eso?

Flash: Ayer!

Rainbow: Si tu dijieras la verdad Sentry le hubieras dicho a la otra Twilight que la amas!

Flash: …..

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Amigas?

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

Hola espero les este gustando su novela :3 dejen sus reviews

My Little Pony no me pertenece (tienen suerte) hago esto por diversión

Sunset: Y cuando fue eso?

Flash: Ayer!

Rainbow: Si tu dijieras la verdad Sentry le hubieras dicho a la otra Twilight que la amas!

Flash: …..

Rainbow: Ahora dime ¿quién dice mentiras?

Sunset: Lo importante no es eso aunque todas ya lo sabíamos

Rarity: Eso es obvio

Sunset: La verdad si

Aj: Bueno como sea espero ya le alla llegado el mensaje a Twilight

Sunset: si yo igual pero bueno hay que hacernos amigos de ella no?

Aj: Sunset tiene razón

En el segundo recreo en la biblioteca…

Pinkie: Aquí estamos (sonríe)

Fluttershy: Bien hecho Pinkie (sonríe tímidamente)

Flash: ¿Dónde creen que este?

Sunset: Ya la vi ahí esta (señala)

Twilight: Esto no tiene sentido Spike ¿sabes? Detecto una especie magia pero ¿Cuál?

Pinkie: Holiwis

Twilight: ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Flash: Mucho gusto

Twilight: ¿Qué necesitan?

Pinkie: Que nos digas si quieres ser nuestra nueva amiga

Twilight: Yo… yo… (cierra su laptop)

Flash: Dinos

Twilight: Yo… no tengo tiempo..

Pinkie: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Tengo que irme (se va)

Flash: Twilight (le agarra la mano)

Twilight: ¿pero qué?

Flash: Quedate..

Twilight: Yo… (sonrojada)

Pinkie: Encerio se nuestra amiga

Twilight: Tengo que irme (se va)

Flash: …

Fin del capitulo 3

Ese fue el capitulo tres espero les halla gustado

Luego les dejo el link de mi pagina de Facebook

Bye ;)


	4. Noticias raras

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

**Hola como les dije tengo una página en facebook donde tengo 2 historias que también las subiré aquí… y pos no se me ocurre nada xD pero ahora subo los capítulos que no subi…**

My Little Pony no me pertenece (tienen suerte) hago esto por diversión

Flash: Dinos

Twilight: Yo… no tengo tiempo..

Pinkie: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Tengo que irme (se va)

Flash: Twilight (le agarra la mano)

Twilight: ¿pero qué?

Flash: Quedate..

Twilight: Yo… (sonrojada)

Pinkie: Encerio se nuestra amiga

Twilight: Tengo que irme (se va)

Flash: …

Pinkie: Ay lo dejaron solo jaja!

Flash: Silencio Pinkie!

Pinkie: Ups! Se enojo :3

Sunset: No nos rindamos

Aj: ¿Cómo la haremos nuestra "amiga"?

Sunset: No lo se espero le haya llegado el mensaje Twilight…

**-*Mientras tanto en Ponyville*-**

Pinkie: Oye Twilight! te llegó un mensaje de Sunset (le da el libro)

Twilight: Oh gracias Pinkie! (toma el libro y lo lee)

Rarity: ¿Qué dice?

Twilight: Bueno dice que hay otra yo en su mundo

Rainbow: ¿QUÉ?

Aj: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Rarity: No tengo ni la más mínima idea

Pinkie: Supongo ¿otro Spike también no?

Aj: Creo que si

Spike: Y si vamos?

Twilight: Sería adecuado a esta situación

**-*En CHS con la otra Twilight*-**

Twilight: Spike ya no entiendo nada ¿por qué no capto que clase de magia es esta? Sabes no me rendiré además ¿qué puede salir mal? (alguien le tapa los ojos)

Flash: Adivina ¿quién soy?

Twilight: Ay dios!

Flash: Es cierto? No tienes tiempo para amistades?

Twilight: Bueno estoy en una investigación y bueno…

Pinkie: Hola!

Twilight: Hola… (la computadora suena señal de que hay mas magia) qué?

Pinkie: Qué pasa?

Twilight: Solo significa que… saben? Si quiero ser su amiga!

Flash y Pinkie: ?

**Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy dejen sus reviews**


	5. Otra yo?

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

**Hola les traigo otro capitulo :D de paso les dejo Spoilers del capitulo 5**

My Little Pony no me pertenece (tienen suerte) hago esto por diversión

Flash: Es cierto? No tienes tiempo para amistades?

Twilight: Bueno estoy en una investigación y bueno…

Pinkie: Hola!

Twilight: Hola… (la computadora suena señal de que hay mas magia) qué?

Pinkie: Qué pasa?

Twilight: Solo significa que… saben? Si quiero ser su amiga!

Flash y Pinkie: ?

**-*En Ponyville*-**

Rainbow: Segura no quieres que te acompañemos?

Twilight: No si ya hay otra yo que no haiga otra de ustedes

Todas: Cierto…

Spike: Yo si puedo ir?

Twilight: Claro (sonríe)

**-*Atraviesan el portal y llegan a CHS pero mientras tanto-***

Twilight: Encerio

Pinkie: Pero tu dijiste..

Twilight: Se lo que dije solo seamos amigos

Flash: Segura?

Twilight: Si

Flash: De acuerdo.. (sonrie)

Pinkie: Ven para presentarte a todas

**-*Con la otra Twilight*-**

Twilight: No entiendo mis amigas deben de haber estado aqui

Spike: Quizas hicieron otras cosas

Twilight: Si quizas...

**-*Twilight estaba buscando a sus amigas ya que no las encontraba mientras que la Twilight humana estaba en la biblioteca luego la otra Twilight también entro y las dos se vieron*-**

Twilight: ?

**Eso es todo dejen sus reviews Spoiler del capitulo 5:**

Twilight: Ay otra yo?

Twilight h: A si es querida... ¿qué pensaste? ¿qué eras la única Twilight Sparkle? Ya vez que no!

Twilight: ...


	6. Dolor Confuso

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

**Hola ¿Cómo están? sho bien :v bueno empecemos con el capitulo...**

My Little Pony no me pertenece (tienen suerte) hago esto por diversión

**-*Con la otra Twilight*-**

Twilight: No entiendo mis amigas deben de haber estado aqui

Spike: Quizas hicieron otras cosas

Twilight: Si quizas...

**-*Twilight estaba buscando a sus amigas ya que no las encontraba mientras que la Twilight humana estaba en la biblioteca luego la otra Twilight también entro y las dos se vieron*-**

Twilight: ?

Twilight: ¿Hay otra yo?

Twilight H: Si ¿qué pensabas que eras la única? Ja ya vez que no

**-*En eso las demás entran*-**

Pinkie: Oh... oh esto es malo

Twilight H: Todos ustedes tienen algo y yo lo descubriré

Pinkie: Si tenemos magia dah! *Applejack intenta taparle la boca pero TH ya había escuchado lo que Pinkie dijo*

Twilight: Eh?

Rarity: Nada! Verdad Pinkie? *con sonrisa falsa*

Pinkie: No yo dije *Sunset le tapa la boca*

Twilight H: Supongo tu! *apunta a Twilight la pony xD pos quien más x3* tienes mas magia no?

Twilight: QUÉ? NO!

Twilight H: Claro que si todos tienen menos el chico de cabello azul que esta lindo

Twilight: A QUIEN LE DICES LINDO EH?

Sunset: Huy Celosa!

Twilight H: Como sea! ustedes me enseñarán la magia o yo los obligaré!

Pinkie: Ah Si? y qué aras al respecto? *dijo la peli-rosada*

Twilight H: Ya veran *sonríe malvada mente y se va*

Rarity: En otras noticias... Twilight! Que bueno que llegas!

Twilight: Ya me di cuenta...

Spike: Yo no savia esto pensé que solo veníamos para pasar tiempo con ellas o algo así *dijo el perro enojado y frustrado*

Rarity: Los perros lindos como ami me gustan no se enojan *en eso Spike pone cara muy muy feliz*

Spike: Que te parece ahora estoy feliz...

Sunset: Perdón por interrumpir su "momento romántico" pero tenemos un problema...

Rarity: Cierto

Sunset: Si así es!

Flash: En otras palabras Twilight me alegro de que llegaras...

Twilight: Jeje Flash yo... *Twi iba a besar a Flash pero Pinkie interrumpió*

Pinkie: Después hablamos tenemos un pequeñín y chiquitín problemín TENEMOS OTRA TWILIGHT!

Flash: Cierto

*Al día Siguiente Flash iba caminando solo se encuentra con Twilight*

Twilight: Hey Sentry!

Flash: Hola Twi

Twilight: Oye ayer tu me debías algo...

Flash: Ah si? qué?

Twilight: Esto *Twilight besa a Flash y este se deja pero lo que no sabía era que ella era la Twilight del mundo humano vestida como la otra Twi entonces Twilight P pasa y los ve solo llora y se va*

**-*Con Twilight Pony*-**

Twilight: El no era lo que yo creía *dijo mientras lloraba y corría*

**y ese fue el capitulo de hoy haber agamos esto un review un capitulo mas si? bueno chao...**


	7. AVISO

**Bueno como dice el título no es un episodio solo les aviso que en lo que llega el nuevo review (que quien sabe cuando sea xD) les dejo en la descripción de mi perfil mi pág. de Facebook y que también pondré otras 2 historias una de mi pareja favorita Soarindash y otra de Rarity y Elusive (su versión hombre) a si que esperenla y pasensela bien :D**


	8. Tristeza y más tristeza

**Bueno primero que nada hola xD segundo si ven 2 reviews mios pues uno lo envíe para que una amiga que es nueva (como yo) sepa mandarlos y el otro es de ella para que sepan x3 también les aviso sobre mi nueva historia llamada "The Dazzlings History" es en español xD para que lo lean y de una vez el episodio 7 **

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

*Al día Siguiente Flash iba caminando solo se encuentra con Twilight*

Twilight: Hey Sentry!

Flash: Hola Twi

Twilight: Oye ayer tu me debías algo...

Flash: Ah si? qué?

Twilight: Esto *Twilight besa a Flash y este se deja pero lo que no sabía era que ella era la Twilight del mundo humano vestida como la otra Twi entonces Twilight P pasa y los ve solo llora y se va*

**-*Con Twilight Pony*-**

Twilight: El no era lo que yo creía *dijo mientras lloraba y corría*

**-*Con la otra Twi y Flash***

Flash: Twilight... *sonrojado*

Twilight: Jeje te quiero *se va*

Sunset: Hey Sentry! *se acerca* has visto a Pinkie?

Flash: Si todos estamos orgullosos de ti Sunset

Sunset: Eh? DONDE ESTA PINKIE PIE! *grita fastidiada*

Flash: No lo se

**-*Flash y Twilight se encuentran*-**

Flash: H- hola

Twilight: Eres un! *le empieza a golpear el pecho*

Flash: Auch! qué te pasa? *agarrando sus manos*

Twilight: Tu te besastes con la otra yo y los vi

Flash: No es mi culpa que se parescan o si?

Twilight: Significa que no tengo nada especial qué me distinga de los demás? *se va y llora*

Flash: Twilight! no era lo que yo_ quería decir... _*susurra lo último*

**-*Al día siguiente*-**

Rarity: Miren mis lindas uñas!

Fluttershy: Son hermosas Rarity!

Flash: No han visto a Twilight?

Sunset: No ¿Pinkie?

Pinkie: n'a!

Rarity: Cariño te vez mal ¿qué pasó?

Flash: Largo de contar

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurrió?

FLash: Les digo después *se va*

Rainbow: Algo trama ese niño y no me gusta..

Rarity: Hey Dashie! ahí viene Soarin actúa normal

**-*Rainbow hace poses "¿normales?" y Pinkie se agarra a reír*-**

Pinkie: No manches Rainbow!

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Sunset: Nada, nada

Twilight: Hola amigas *dice Ts triste*

Applejack: ¿Qué te ocurre caramelo de manzana?

Twilight: Bueno es que ayer vi a mi otra yo y a Flash besándose y pues luego me dijo que... *no pudo decir mas tenía los ojos apunto de llorar*

Pinkie: ¿Dijo que no tenías nada especial?

Todas: Pinkie!

Pinkie: Ahora que dije?

Flash: Twilight *desde lejos*

Twilight: Oh no...

**Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D dejen Reviews y les aviso que el fic "The Dazzlings History" se trata de su vida antes de conocerse (según xD) solo que en humanas como era Sonata,Aria y Adagio antes de combertirse en "Las Dazzlings" bueno mírenlo se que les gustara :D ahorita subo el primer capitulo "Sonata Dusk" saldrán también mis Oc :) a si y denme ideas para el capitulo 8 jeje me quede sin nada :0 **

**Bye! **


	9. Una buena manera de sorprender :0

**Hola ¿cómo están? espero que bien :D bueno jeje les quiero decir que andaba de mensa (ok nou jiji) viendo las historias de una escritora llamada Leslietendo espero ser buena escritora como ella tanto como para escribir una novela de Soarin,Rainbow y RB (rainbow blitz) jeje bueno vamos con el capitulo**

My little Pony Real vs Fantasía

Twilight: Hola amigas *dice Ts triste*

Applejack: ¿Qué te ocurre caramelo de manzana?

Twilight: Bueno es que ayer vi a mi otra yo y a Flash besándose y pues luego me dijo que... *no pudo decir mas tenía los ojos apunto de llorar*

Pinkie: ¿Dijo que no tenías nada especial?

Todas: Pinkie!

Pinkie: ¿Ahora que dije?

Flash: Twilight *desde lejos*

Twilight: Oh no...

Flash: Twilight

Sunset: Oh.. em... miren jeje nos habla Celestia

Pinkie,Rarity,Rainbow,Aj y Fluttershy: Pero no es cierto

Sunset: Vamos *las jala y dejan solos a Ts y a Flash*

Flash: Twilight tengo que *Ts lo interrumpe*

Twilight: Ay Sentry no digas nada se que a quien amas es a ella *se va y Flash la agarra de la cintura y la pone enfrente de él*

Flash: Twilight me confundí es todo a ti yo...

Twilight: Tu qué?

Flash: Yo te...

Twilight: Sabía que no me ibas a decir

Flash: Twilight... *la besa apasionadamente ay:v*

**-*Desde lejos las chismosas de sus amigas*-**

Sunset: Wow

Rainbow: No sabía que se atrevería

Aj: Oh cielos le debo a Pinkie mucho dinero:C

Pinkie: Así es :D

**-*Con Twilight y Flash*-**

*Twilight se separa*

Twilight: Oye ¿qué te crees? *sonrojada nivel: Tomate xD*

Flash: Es que te amo Twilight!

Twilight: ...

Flash: Siempre lo eh hecho

Twilight: Flash yo... _también te amo *_susurra lo último y Flash lo escucho*

Flash: Jeje ya sabía que tu me amas

Twilight: Bueno jeje,¿qué te puedo decir?

Flash: ¿Me perdonas?

Twilight: No lo se... ¿debería?

Flash: Sip así es...

Twilight: Mañana te digo...

Flash: ay! :c *pone cara de perrito triste*

**-*Al día siguiente*-**

*Twilight (humana wii hasta que sabemos de ella xD) iba caminando hacia la biblioteca con su laptop al llegar se sentó y miro que no había nadie a su alrededor entonces saca conclusiones*

Twilight H: Mmmm ya que analicé a todos se que hay magia aquí pero ¿dónde esta el portal? mmmm... *suena su laptop ya saben el pip xD* ¿ah? *sigue a su laptop que al parecer la guía hasta la estatua de CHS* ¿qué es esto? una broma? y es una muy mala pero... *mete su mano a la estatua y mira que aparece un casco de pony* ¿qué es esto? *espantada avienta su laptop* ¡ay no! *exclamó pero al parecer no se rompió* ay que alivio _este debe de ser el portal *_susurra para ella misma*

**-*Con las demás chicas*-**

Rainbow: Me llegó un mensaje

Sunset: ¿De?

Rainbow: Soarin :)

Fluttershy: Jaja, luego,luego

Rainbow: Ash...

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Rainbow: No tengo pila D:

Twilight: Hola amigas

Sunset: Hey Twilight ¿quién te viera ayer?

Twilight: ¿De qué hablas? *haciéndose la que no sabe*

Sunset: Del beso que ustedes se dieron 7u7

Twilight: Hay no manches

Pinkie: Ni que ella fuera pintura :v

**-*A lo lejos llega TH***

Twilight H: Hey ya se todo!

Todas: ¿De qué hablas?

Twilight H: Se de el portal!

Todas: _Oh no... _*susurran*

**Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D la idea me la dio una amiga jeje en fin luego le sigo con mi historia "The Dazzlings History" jeje si no han visto el primer capitulo los invito o les mando a Pinkie (ok no :v) jeje chao nos vemos luego #LosKiero**


	10. Decisión difícil

**Hola :D ¿cómo andan? jeje espero les este gustando mi fic El Brillo de un Arcoíris :3 bueno le sigo con MLPRVF y al terminar TDH**

My little Pony Real vs Fantasía

**-*Con las demás chicas*-**

Rainbow: Me llegó un mensaje

Sunset: ¿De?

Rainbow: Soarin :)

Fluttershy: Jaja, luego,luego

Rainbow: Ash...

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Rainbow: No tengo pila D:

Twilight: Hola amigas

Sunset: Hey Twilight ¿quién te viera ayer?

Twilight: ¿De qué hablas? *haciéndose la que no sabe*

Sunset: Del beso que ustedes se dieron 7u7

Twilight: Hay no manches

Pinkie: Ni que ella fuera pintura :v

**-*A lo lejos llega TH***

Twilight H: Hey ya se todo!

Todas: ¿De qué hablas?

Twilight H: Se de el portal!

Todas: _Oh no... _*susurran*

Twilight H: ¿Qué? ¿creían que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Pinkie: Mmmmm la verdad no

Rarity: Igual no sabes donde esta *dijo mientras miraba a Th con sonrisa triunfante*

Twilight H: Oh... ¿a caso no es la estatua de CHS?

Rarity: Oh...

Twilight: Y... ¿para qué necesitas el portal?

Twilight H: Para irme a Equestria pero antes, necesito tu corona :3

Twilight: Nunca te la daré...

Twilight H: Bien... *se va..*

Pinkie: Oshe! ella no'mas nos esta chinga... *la interrumpe Sunset*

Sunset: Pinkie por favor aquí tenemos a Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Eso es cierto

**-*Días después las mane 6 (sin contar a TS) desaparecieron de la nada y Twilight las busca hasta que encontró una nota***

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto? *agarra la nota y la lee* _oh no... *_susurra*

**-*Mientras tanto en una bodega abandonada*-**

Pinkie: Me lleva! ¿cómo terminamos aquí?

Sunset: Quizás si alguien *mira mal a Pinkie* no hubiese seguido a la galleta...

Rarity: ¡QUE ASCO TIERRA POR DONDE SEA!

Aj: No empieces a quejarte como siempre Rarity!

Rarity: ¿Disculpa? no es mi culpa que estemos aquí

Aj: Pero eres culpable de ¿cómo decirlo? ¡NO CALLARTE!

Rarity: ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de opinar?

Aj: ¡ES UN PAÍS LIBRE!

Rarity: Pero tu ¡BIENES DE RANCHO O CAMPO LO QUE SEA!

Aj: ...

Rainbow: ¡Cállense! solo las eh oído gritar

Rarity y Aj: ¿¡Y A TI QUIÉN DIABLOS TE INVITÓ A LA CONVERSACIÓN!?

Rainbow: ¡YO ME QUISE METER!

Twilight H: Silencio! solo gritan y hartan

**-*Llega Twilight (wii al rescate :D)*-**

Twilight H: Je que bien que llegas... *sonríe falsamente*

Twilight: ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

Twilight H: Aquí ven... *llegan a un cuarto obscuro y en una jaula (¿Sia? :0) estaban encerradas*

Todas: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Pero qué...?

Twilight H: Este es el trato tu corona por tus amigas *sonríe*

Twilight: ...

**Ese fue el capitulo de hoy dejen sus reviews :) **

**Otras historias:**

**The Dazzlings History**

**El Brillo de un Arcoíris**


	11. Errores y sorpresas

**Hola :D espero les guste este fanfic lo hago con mucho gusto - jeje bueno vamos con el capitulo**

My little Pony Real vs Fantasía

**-*Mientras tanto en una bodega abandonada*-**

Pinkie: Me lleva! ¿cómo terminamos aquí?

Sunset: Quizás si alguien *mira mal a Pinkie* no hubiese seguido a la galleta...

Rarity: ¡QUE ASCO TIERRA POR DONDE SEA!

Aj: No empieces a quejarte como siempre Rarity!

Rarity: ¿Disculpa? no es mi culpa que estemos aquí

Aj: Pero eres culpable de ¿cómo decirlo? ¡NO CALLARTE!

Rarity: ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de opinar?

Aj: ¡ES UN PAÍS LIBRE!

Rarity: Pero tu ¡BIENES DE RANCHO O CAMPO LO QUE SEA!

Aj: ...

Rainbow: ¡Cállense! solo las eh oído gritar

Rarity y Aj: ¿¡Y A TI QUIÉN DIABLOS TE INVITÓ A LA CONVERSACIÓN!?

Rainbow: ¡YO ME QUISE METER!

Twilight H: Silencio! solo gritan y hartan

**-*Llega Twilight (wii al rescate :D)*-**

Twilight H: Je que bien que llegas... *sonríe falsamente*

Twilight: ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

Twilight H: Aquí ven... *llegan a un cuarto obscuro y en una jaula (¿Sia? :0) estaban encerradas*

Todas: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Pero qué...?

Twilight H: Este es el trato tu corona por tus amigas *sonríe*

Twilight: ...

Twilight H: Tic-tac no tenemos mucho tiempo...

Rarity: Twi no lo hagas

Rainbow: Si no vale la pena...

Pinkie: No lo vale?

Sunset: NO!

Twilight: Ah... esta bien te doy mi corona *agarra su mochila y saca la corona* ten *se lada*

Twilight H: Si... nos vemos novata *la empuja*

Twilight: Y mis amigas?

Twilight H: Descubre como sacarlas adiós *se va corriendo*

Pinkie: Twilight mira! *apunta hacia el piso* dejo caer la llave!

Twilight: Si *la agarra y las saca a todas*

Sunset: Debemos ir por tu corona

Twilight: Deben? debo yo de ir

Aj: Twilight! *la agarra del hombro* es hora de que TODAS vallamos a equestria

Twilight: Bien...

**-*Llegaron a la estatua de CHS pero al llegar a equestria...*-**

Fluttershy H: ¿Qué es esto dónde estoy? *mira su mano/casco* ah! *grita*

Rarity H: Eh? *se mira en un espejo y ve que tiene un cuerno en la frente* ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO UN CONO DE HELADO EL LA CABEZA!?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ah... *grita* ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Twilight: Cálmate Shy! son mis amigas de CHS ;)

Rainbow: Oh... pero que no eran otra especie de animal?

Rarity H: ¿A quién le dices animal Rainbow pony?

Aj H: Wow y pinkie y yo ¿por qué no tenemos nada? *lo dice con tono triste*

Aj: Únete al club

Pinkie H: Yo estoy feliz wow! ¿esa soy yo?

Pinkie: Y yo? *se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo*

Las dos: Somos muy guapas ;*

Sunset: Ah... ¿me recuerdan?

Pinkie: Si! la chica que le robo a Twilight la corona eres mala :)

Rarity: Pinkie por favor era mala

Pinkie: Ah si?

Fluttershy: En fin ¿por qué viniste Twilight?

Twilight: Hize algo terrible

Pinkie: Reprobaste?

Twilight: No Pinkie algo peor

Todas: Ah?

**Ese fue el capitulo de hoy espero les asha gustado lo hago con cariño :3 dejen sus reviews y... ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? jeje las ponys y las humanas se encontraron x3 bueno chao :)**


	12. El resplandor de una estrella (parte: 1)

**Hola espero les este gustando este fanfic que ya mero se acaba solo le faltan 2 capitulos y ya :( pero si me lo piden are segunda parte :D **

My Little Pony Real Vs Fantasía

**-*Llegaron a la estatua de CHS pero al llegar a equestria...*-**

Fluttershy H: ¿Qué es esto dónde estoy? *mira su mano/casco* ah! *grita*

Rarity H: Eh? *se mira en un espejo y ve que tiene un cuerno en la frente* ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO UN CONO DE HELADO EN LA CABEZA!?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ah... *grita* ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Twilight: Cálmate Shy! son mis amigas de CHS ;)

Rainbow: Oh... pero que no eran otra especie de animal?

Rarity H: ¿A quién le dices animal Rainbow pony?

Aj H: Wow y pinkie y yo ¿por qué no tenemos nada? *lo dice con tono triste*

Aj: Únete al club

Pinkie H: Yo estoy feliz wow! ¿esa soy yo?

Pinkie: Y yo? *se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo*

Las dos: Somos muy guapas ;*

Sunset: Ah... ¿me recuerdan?

Pinkie: Si! la chica que le robo a Twilight la corona eres mala :)

Rarity: Pinkie por favor era mala

Pinkie: Ah si?

Fluttershy: En fin ¿por qué viniste Twilight?

Twilight: Hize algo terrible

Pinkie: Reprobaste?

Twilight: No Pinkie algo peor

Todas: Ah?

Twilight: Si *se pone triste*

Pinkie: Dinos...

Twilight: Le di mi corona a la otra yo

Rarity: Cariño no debiste

Pinkie H: Es lo que yo le dije solo que Sunset dijo ¿no lo vale?

Sunset: Eh? si tu lo dijiste...

Rainbow H: No importa quien lo haya dicho hay que encontrar a la otra Twilight!

Pinkie: Miren en la ventana

Rarity: ¿Qué pasará?

Rainbow: Twilight un guardia de la princesa Celestia te envío un correo *se lo entrega*

Twilight: Mmmmm *lo lee*

Rarity y Fluttershy: ¿Qué dice? *curiosas*

Twilight: Dice...

Querida Twilight Pony (ya saben la Twilight Humana xD)

tengo, a la princesa Celestia prisionera en Canterlot,

seguramente dirás que la podrás salvar o que se yo,

pero déjame informarte que ahora yo soy la princesa,

y si quieres ven, y mira como gobierno además tu y tus

amigas están invitadas a mi fiesta de coronación...

no te preocupes por Luna y Cadence a ellas no les ah

pasado nada por ahora además quiero hacer otro

intercambio te espero...

Ate: Twilight

Pinkie: Osea, ¿qué?

Twilight: Oh no... vamos a Canterlot

Fluttershy H y Fluttershy: Amm... ¿todas?

Twilight: Si

Pinkie H: Wiii un viaje a ¿Canterlot?

**-*Al llegar a Canterlot*-**

Twilight H: Me alegra de que todas estén aquí

Twilight: Si, si, si ahora dime ¿dónde está Celestia?

Twilight H: No te preocupes, te digo una cosa

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Twilight H: Hagamos otro intercambio

Twilight: Y... ahora ¿qué?

Twilight H: Tus alas y tu Cutie Mark (ella no tiene para que sepan :v) y las dejo ir a todos

Twilight: NUNCA

Twilight H: Bien *ve a los guardias* déjenlas en un calabozo

Pinkie H: Otra cosa mala pfff... *voltea los ojos*

**Y ese fue el capitulo espero les guste :) y como dije solo faltan 2 capitulos más :( pero aún tengo mis otras historias ;) dejen sus reviews chao :)**


End file.
